


French Maid

by anniecclarke



Series: French Maid [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Dean, Kept Boy Castiel, M/M, Panty Kink, Sub Castiel, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniecclarke/pseuds/anniecclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been bad and Dean needs to teach him a lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Maid

Dean loosened his tie and turned the keys in the ignition. Today had been a long day at Sandover and he looked forward to getting back home and relaxing. Castiel, the gorgeous young blue-eyed boy who Dean still couldn’t believe he had waiting for him at home. He had met the boy working in a coffee shop but after a few weeks of casual hookups Dean confessed how into Cas he really was and a comment about wanting to just take care of everything he could ever need was, to Dean’s delight, taken literally and now he had his angel waiting for him to get home every evening willing to fulfil a few more of his hidden desires.

Not tonight however, the boy was in trouble and was being punished in the cruellest way Dean could think of, abstinence. He was already regretting it and it had only started less than 10 hours ago.  
Dean looked after Cas’s every whim and so naturally gave his boy free rein over credit cards and sometimes even his car. He had cleaners come in, food delivered and would have had a gardener if Cas had not insisted that the wild mess outside was better for the bees. The boy lived in luxury and he knew it and Dean was happy to let him. The only problem was that they were running out of people who would actual clean their house. Cas did what he liked and what he liked was wandering the house fully nude no matter who was around, the boy had no shame and recently Dean had a few calls declining the job because they had walked in on Cas sat in the living room jerking himself off in front of porn, or one of he and Dean’s tapes. Dean wasn’t annoyed of course, in fact he often got pictures and videos so couldn’t complain, but he was beginning to run out of companies who would come over.

He had tried asking Cas if he could be more discreet, maybe go out for lunch or to the movies when someone was over, and for a while it worked. They had the same person for a whole two weeks, until Cas watched that damn episode of Nip Tuck. It had featured a man who looked like a slightly older version of the brunette, Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the screen, showing the doctors how he could suck his own dick and Cas was inspired. Needless to say the boy didn’t leave the house for an entire week and a very upset cleaning lady had been on the phone to Dean that morning to resign. So Dean had tried being nice but if no one would come and clean then Cas would have to do it, an idea which was not met with the warmest enthusiasm. A threat, however, of withholding sex until the boy made an effort was the end result of that morning, Dean has even locked the videos away, Cas still had his tablet of course but the boy really loved their homemade tapes.  
Dean didn’t expect much to have been done when he arrived and wasn’t disappointed, nothing had been touched in the hallway, although he was surprised not to see Cas straight away. He sent a brief “Hey angel, I’m home” through the house but didn’t get a reply. Walking into their room it was in an even worse state than when he had left, and still no Cas. Dean took off his jacket and tie before heading towards the living room.

Opening the door Dean’s mouth fell open, he had found Cas. The boy was facing away from him, standing on a chair and holding a pink feather duster with which he was dusting the top of the bookcase. Cas’s ass was pointed directly at the door and clothed with a pair of baby blue panties underneath a very skimpy looking French maid outfit, complete with lace and stockings. Dean could see the bulge of a plug nestled within his boy and let out a groan. The boy pretended to be startled dropping the duster, was this not the most obvious set up in Dean’s life, and Cas turned around slowly to show off every detail of his outfit then stepped off the chair.  
“I see someone has been cleaning for me angel,” Dean started, almost growling the words, as every muscle in his body was focused on not pouncing on the boy and fucking him hard and fast on the floor in front of them.  
“Yes Daddy,” Cas smiled, trying to look as innocent as someone could with the outline of their dick bulging out from underneath a very short skirt. “I always want to make you happy.”  
“You didn’t get very far though did you,” asked Dean looking around the room, none of which had been started other than the top of the bookcase Cas was dusting when he walked in.  
“I didn’t have any clothes suitable,” explained Cas, “and by the time I had been out and bought these, then come home and got ready,” he gave Dean another flash of his panties and plug by bending down to pick up the duster. “I ran out of time, but I can continue if that’s what you want?” he asked.

Dean didn’t have to think about this, he nodded to his boy while palming his dick through his suit trousers before heading back to sit on the sofa. Cas clearly decided the top of bookcase must be clean as he started dusting the rest wiggling back and forth as he did. Dean could see the plug in his boy rolling back and forth at the same time and every so often a moan came from Cas when he was in a certain position. Next Cas came to clean the coffee table, which apparently had very dirty legs and the boy, with a cloth in his hand, gripped around the leg of the table and worked the cloth up and down in a smooth motion as he bobbed up and down. This being closer to Dean than before was getting him more worked up and he could feel his dick straining again his pants.  
“Cas I think the floor down here could do with a clean,” advised Dean indicating the space between his knees and he saw the grin spread on his boy’s face as Cas knew his plan had worked. He dropped to his knees where he was and crawled his way over to Dean. He began to clean the floor while rubbing his head against the older man’s thigh, blue eyes occasionally flashing up to meet intensely concentrating green ones.  
Dean couldn’t take any more and suggested, “Cas you have been working hard, why not take a break? You could have a refreshment if you want,” he offered tilting his hips slightly.

Blue eyes fixed on Dean before flicking back down to tented suit pants Dean wished he’d changed out of. Cas’s hand moved from the floor and inched its way slowly up Dean’s leg until the boy was stroking him through the cloth, he was waiting for permission but the older man was holding out as long as he could. He knew how good Cas’s mouth would feel on him and watching the pleading look on the boy’s face as he stroked Dean’s hard cock had him on edge. Undoing the button of the pants was the signal Cas needed and the boy moved the clothing aside and took Dean’s aching cock in his hand giving him a few strokes. He caught Dean’s eye with a wry grin before moving him head down to kiss the head of the man’s cock. Dean wasn’t the only one who could tease, Cas’s little kitten licks to the head and gradual kisses down his shaft had Dean groaning, his head thrown back trying to stop himself from begging his angel for more. As if he could read minds Cas suddenly took the whole thing in his mouth and Dean was in heaven, the boy began to take Dean’s cock deeper into his throat before grabbing the man’s hand and placing it in his dishevelled hair silently asking Dean to take control. Cas let Dean fuck his face and the muffled groans coming from the boy vibrated through Dean’s dick and he could feel them pooling in his stomach.

“Baby, if you keep this up I’m gonna come,” warned Dean, but this seemed to be Cas’s intention as he started sucked Dean faster flicking his tongue as he bobbed up and his nose tickling Dean’s hair as he was pushed back down. Dean held Cas on his cock as he felt himself start to come straight down his boy’s throat and as he let go the boy moved back so that he could open his mouth letting Dean see his own come collecting on Cas’s tongue. When he had finished he watched his boy swallow it down with a massive grin on his face before he cleaning Dean off and, still kneeling on the floor gazed up at him, his eyes wide and pupils blown. The blonde reached down to pull the boy up allowing him to straddle his lap and reached down to reward his angel but as Dean lifted his skirt he found the blue panties were already soaked. Cas looked at him guiltily before dropping his gaze.  
“I didn’t touch myself Daddy,” Cas tried to explain, upset with himself for not seeking permission when Dean had given him clear instructions that morning.

“I was going to reward you baby, you were so good cleaning for me and taking care of me when I got home from work. But now,” his hand was still under Cas’s skirt and he dipped two fingers into the cooling come in the boy’s panties. Moving them up he placed the fingers into the brunette’s mouth, also using this gesture to make blue eyes meet green once more. Cas’s tongue licked around Dean’s fingers as the older man continued, “but now baby I am going to have to punish you for misbehaving.”  
Dean wrapped his angel’s legs around his waist and hoisted the two of them up before carrying the boy into their bedroom. He lay him down on the bed before disappearing back into the kitchen, he returned with a damp cloth, juice, a sandwich (PB and J of course) and a bag of chips in Cas’s favourite flavour. He helped Cas change into a clean pair of panties and once he had eaten tucked the boy into the bed.  
“Cas I have a few calls I need to make for work but I will be back soon, don’t think I have forgotten your disobedience” his tone was soft however and he kissed the now even messier hair which was poking out from the top of the covers now its owner has buried himself into the bed. Dean left the room to sit at the dining table and start setting up the conference call to the potential Japanese clients who were only just starting their day. 

***

Cas woke up and could hear Dean speaking in the other room, he didn’t understand what he was saying but it seemed important, maybe he should just stay in the bed where he had been put he didn’t want to be bad again. Five minutes later the boy was bored, he rolled over onto Dean’s side of the bed and as he did so felt a ripple of pleasure as the almost forgotten plug shift within him. He began to palm himself through the red panties he had changed into but quickly decided he wanted Dean more. Getting out of bed he checked himself in the mirror and straightened up his outfit, he had spent all morning searching the local town for it and was glad to see his little plan had worked out just how he had hoped. He walked into the living area and leant against the doorframe so Dean could see him in his full glory, he saw green eyes flick over the top of the laptop and a brief smile glanced across them. Cas’s phone buzzed on the coffee table next to him.

Get on the bed hands and knees, wait for me to finish like a good boy 

Cas grinned and turned back into the bedroom. He made the bed before climbing up to adopt the position he had been instructed to and waited. 

This sort of waiting Cas could handle. He loved the idea of having his back to the door, knowing Dean would come to him but not knowing when. Every so often he heard a phrase, sometimes English but sometimes Japanese until finally he heard sayonara, he could hear Dean moving around the kitchen and was almost shaking with anticipation. It seemed like hours, though in reality only minutes, before he heard Dean enter the room. Dean stood in the doorway taking in the view of his boy still fully dressed up in that outfit, red panties and plug pointed directly at him. 

“I am glad you have chosen to behave yourself now Castiel,” Dean began, Cas loved it when his boyfriend used his full name, a wave of pleasure streaked through the boy at the word and he knew by the small moan from behind him that Dean had sensed it too. Cas felt Dean getting closer but he still jumped when a pair of hand came to grab at his buttocks and as Dean started to feel the skin on the boys ass and thighs he hoped Dean had forgotten that Cas was to be punished first, until the feeling was lost and replaced by a cool hard object which stroked up and down between Cas’s legs, Dean had brought him the cane. 

“You know what this is boy?” asked Dean. “I want you to reply when I asked you a direct question tonight.”  
“Yes Daddy,” replied Cas, his voice small to try and contain his excitement.  
“And you know I expect you to count the strokes for me.”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
“I will not tell you how many you will get but if you miscount or make any other noise without a direct request you will get more.”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
Cas knew this didn’t include him asking Dean to stop, they had discussed safe words early in their relationship but Dean told him he didn’t want to play around with words like stop or no so if Cas wasn’t comfortable with something he just needed to speak out, this had never happened with Dean though he was good at telling exactly how much his boy wanted and needed.

Dean pushed Cas’s skirt up over his back before “One” Cas groaned as the cane hit his right buttock, gently to start as Dean was working up to it, “Two” on the left, “Three” came down slightly harder in the same place. Cas stayed still and quiet as the pain rushed through him straight to his dick, it was rubbing against his panties but there was little relief in that. He slowly counted out four through ten as Dean alternated between cheeks before giving Cas a breather. Cas felt Dean’s hands, soft gentle hands from a lifetime of office work and a good skin care routines, caressing the reddened skin of the boy’s behind. He moved one finger between the cheeks and pressed gently on the plug causing Cas to give an involuntary groan.  
“Tut tut little angel,” warned Dean, “I thought I told you to stay quiet.”

He moved his hands away and Cas felt the cane glide across sensitive skin before the next stroke hit him again “eleven twelve thirteen fourteen fifteen” these came in rapid succession on one side, the feeling was edging the brunette closer to coming again but when Dean stopped he felt the loss and his body relaxed slightly and he turned his head to finally look at Dean who he discovered to his delight was completely nude.  
“Think we’re done boy?” Dean asked looking harshly at Castiel.  
“No Daddy,” replied Cas straightening up again and facing forward.  
“Sixteen seventeen eighteen nineteen” on the other size and Cas waited for the last one, his dick throbbing ready to come with one more as he heard the cane drop to the floor.  
“Close were you baby?” Dean teased not needing an answer. He could see precome dripping from his boy’s dick onto the sheets he had been instructed to change earlier that day.  
“Not much of a punishment if you get to come first again now is it?”  
“No Daddy” whimpered Cas.

Dean put his hands back on his boy and Cas could feel the soft cooling skin before Dean moved back to the plug. He moved Cas’s panties to the side and began to work the plug out of him. Slowly Cas could feel the loss of the plug which he had had in for hours and he felt Dean’s finger on his pucker watching it react to the loss of being comfortably filled. The next thing Cas felt was a cool lube coated finger pressing into him followed quickly by a second as the boy was already so open and so desperate to come. He wouldn’t come until he was told to this time though. Dean’s fingers scissored Cas wider, Dean’s cock was larger than the plug and he wanted to make sure his baby was comfortable, and a little teasing never hurt.  
As he worked he told Cas, “you can make as much noise as you like now baby, you deserve it, you’ve been so good for me.” And Cas moaned loudly as Dean hit his prostate as soon as he finished that sentence.  
“Daaaaddy,” pleased Cas, “I’m ready.”  
“Ok baby, just wanna make sure.” Dean added another fingers and continued to work the boys prostate and being rewarded with pleas and groans from the brunette.  
“Pleeeease Daddy, I need your cock inside me. I need you to fuck me, to use me,” Cas begged and Dean could never refuse that.  
The older man pulled his fingers slowly out of Cas and used the remaining lube to coat his cock, he dragged the head over Cas’s asshole for one last tease before pushing himself into his boy.  
“Fuuuuuuck” screamed Cas as Dean bottomed out hitting his spot first time, after a few moment to adjust Cas began to move signalling to Dean he was ready.  
The blonde man slid his cock almost fully out before slamming back into the boy, and was rewarded with another scream, before picking up the pace gradually.  
“Use me Daddy,” Cas begged and Dean grabbed the back of his neck and held him down onto the pillow in front before pounding into him hard.  
“You like that baby,” Dean exhaled through gritted teeth, “having Daddy’s big cock fucking into you into the mattress so hard.”  
“Fuck yeah Daddy.”  
“You’re just my little slut aren’t you, begging for my cock to fill you.”  
Cas couldn’t speak any more so he just groaned in response, his muscle were clenching around the cock inside him, trying to drag Dean’s orgasm out and it wasn’t going to take long. Dean was so close just a little more so he leant down to Cas’s ear, wrapped a hand around the boy’s cock and whispered, “come for me angel.”  
Cas sobbed as he came across Dean’s hand and his ass clenched around Dean before he felt Dean’s come spilling into him, Dean stroked Cas through his orgasm until the boy collapsed on the bed and Dean lay down beside him stroking his back.  
After a few minutes Dean got up to finally undress Cas and clean them both off, he made Cas drink some water before laying the boy on his front. Dean went to get some cream for the cane marks on his bum and when he got back Cas was fast asleep. He took care of soothing the skin, before laying behind Cas and rolling the boy into his arms and joining him in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> www.tumblr.com/blog/anniecclarke


End file.
